Liar
by RCL2911
Summary: Kimiko Sasaki joined Fairy Tail with a mission in mind. That mission is to find her little sister. Kimiko's dark personality makes it hard for her to communicate to people, but once she's in Fairy Tail she finds herself falling for someone she never expected to fall for.
1. Chapter 1

I let out a small sigh as I walked across the meadow. It was about noon and the warm sunlight was spread all across the grass. Colorful wildflowers were sprinkled across the lush green grass, giving the endless meadow a bit of color. I was glad to be out of the last town I was in, people were not my specialty. I disliked speaking with others, but I knew that once I started my mission it would be hard to avoid.

I was heading to Magnolia to join a guild called Fairy Tail, a loud and well-known guild. I wanted to perfect my magic as much as I could so I could find her, the one person I would never stop caring about.

My little sister, Mei.

I was pulled away from her against my will. Mei was the only person that could make me smile. She was my reason to stay happy and I loved her. But when I was a kid, my curiosity got the best of me, resulting in my parents hating me and abandoning me. I could still remember everything that happened, every little detail.

- FLASHBACK -

"Kimiko!" Mei's sweet, innocent voice rang into my ears. I turned around to see what she wanted. Her small lips were pouting, deep brown eyes looking unsatisfied. "I'm bored."

"Shh, I'm almost done." I shushed my sister in a whisper. Mei and I had snuck into our family's library, the one place we were not allowed to be in. I was a bookworm, so I had always wanted to check it out. But Mom had told me the library was off-limits, which confused me. What harm could a couple of books do? I was only nine, so I had foolishly decided to sneak into the huge room and Mei had followed me.

I was currently skimming through a big, dusty book I had found on the top of a bookshelf. It was titled 'Dark Magic', which sounded like a cool story to me. I had opened the book, which turned out not to be a story, but a guide on how to use the magic. My parents were strong wizards but each a little crazy. If they had magic, I should too. I wanted to show them that I could use magic too, so I was looking in this book for a good spell to show them.

My face broke out into a smile. "Here's one!" I told Mei, pointing at a spell in the book. I read through the directions several times, skipping over the words I couldn't read. Mom always told me I was a really good reader for my age. "First I have to put my hands like this." I cupped my hands and stretched out my arms. "Then I have to close my eyes and recite what the book tells me to, and I'll have magic!"

Mei's eyes brightened. "Woah! I wanna see!"

I grinned at her and nodded. "Okay!" I stood up and held out my arms again, cupping my hands. I closed my eyes. "Spirits that reside above me, lend me the darkness to overcome all weakness... Lightning of darkness!"

"Kimiko! Kimiko it's working!" Mei squealed, clapping her hands.

I opened my eyes wide at the sight of the black lightning that was emitting from my hands. "I did it!" I cheered, my hair levitating.

Our celebration was short lived. The lightning began to grow larger and sizzle with my excitement and suddenly, the light I had turned on earlier flickered and went off. Mei whimpered. I frowned, knowing I was going to get in trouble as soon as my parents realized I had been in the library. It was time to go.

"I-It won't stop!" I began to panic as the lightning only grew. I began to feel fear. The lightning struck a few books, then destroyed a whole bookshelf. Mei and I screamed.

The door flew open and my parents stood in the entrance, their eyes widening when they saw me. The light that had flooded in with the door opening was sucked into the lightning, making it bigger. "Mom! Dad! Make it stop!" I screamed, eyes moistening.

"MONSTER!" My Mother accused me, pointing with a shaking finger.

The lightning soon exploded, sending Mei and I back with a powerful force. I was slammed against the wall because of the impact and passed out. The next time I woke up, I was alone in the woods. I walked around in tears, searching for my family. I never found them. Instead, an older teenager found me. She had been living alone, too, and took me in.

Her name was Autumn. She helped me control my magic and I learned a new kind, the magic I used today. Autumn never smiled or treated me very nice, but I was happy. She was my friend. I wanted to find Mei again but for the time being stayed with Autumn until a few months ago. We were attacked by members of a dark guild. We were outnumbered and had to run. Autumn didn't survive.

-END FLASHBACK -

After burying my friend, I went to a nearby town to figure out where to go next. I found out about a guild named Fairy Tail, which sounded like a good place to go to improve my magic. With that, I had a new goal in mind.

My ultimate mission, though, was to find Mei and my family. I had no interest in my family, they abandoned me after all. But Mei was my happiness, the ray of hope that pierced the darkness. I wanted to tell her I never meant to leave her. I just hoped she remembered me and didn't hate me.

The sun was going down after I went over my goal and memories. I reached Magnolia and made my way through the people. The laughing, talking, and yelling didn't reach me, as I was too focused on trying to get to the guild. I stopped in front of the building. 'FAIRY TAIL', it said, an orange flag with the white fairy or whatever it was, hanging off of the building. My heart pounded and I began to feel nervous, but I knew there was no going back. Not after I had come this far.

I took a last deep breath and opened the doors.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, so I don't know how good it is. This is only the start, I know the chapter's short. ^^"**

**I hope guys liked. Review please, it'll help me to update quicker!**


	2. Chapter Two

I was surprised, to say the least, when I opened the door. The Fairy Tail I had heard of was full of people. It was supposed to be loud and upbeat. But I only saw a few people, and the guild was quiet and sorrowful. A couple of people looked up at my entry, and an older man stepped forward as if expecting me to attack.

"Do you have business with Fairy Tail?" He asked me. I guessed he was the current master. But that wasn't right... I thought the master was a little, older man. This guy had blue hair and a mustache.

I nodded and spoke lowly, not that used to communicating. "Yes. My name is Kimiko, and I'd like to join the guild."

His eyes widened a bit. "We're welcoming new members. What kind of magic do you use?"

"It doesn't have a name that I know of, but it's not dark magic." I assured him.

He nodded. "I'm Macao, the master of this guild. Head over to Kinana over there to get your mark."

"Thank you." I replied. I didn't expect to be able to join this easily. I almost expected to have to fight somebody and win to get in. I entered the guild and walked over to the bar, where I saw a pretty woman with purple hair and pleasant green eyes.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you! I'm Kinana." Kinana smiled. "Where would you like your mark?"

I pulled my hair away from the left side of my neck. "On my neck, please. I'm Kimiko."

Kinana nodded and soon, I had a white Fairy Tail guild mark on my neck. "May I ask why you decided to join Fairy Tail?" She inquired.

"You didn't seem full of yourselves like the other guilds I could have joined. I saw it as an opportunity to improve my magic abilities." I told her as I sat down at the bar.

Another girl came up to me. She had lilac hair and round glasses. She introduced herself as Laki, and then introduced me to the other members of the guild and explained to me why the guild was empty.

Apparently, six and a half years ago, Fairy Tail's S Class exams were to be held at the guild's sacred island, Tenroujima. Fairy Tail's strongest members and their master all went to the island, leaving Laki and everyone else I saw here behind. There wasn't many details except that the island was attacked by an evil dragon known as Acnologia, wiping out the island with everyone on it. Ever since then, Fairy Tail was known as Fiore's weakest guild and they were often picked on by another strong guild, Twilight Ogre.

I could then see why Fairy Tail's members seemed so saddened. There was a long search for the remaining members of the guild and the master, but they weren't found. I looked over at the request board, where we accepted missions from, which was empty, proof that Fairy Tail wasn't as popular as I believed it to be. But I didn't mind.

So far I had met Kinana and Laki, who both seemed to be nice. I didn't expect to be spoken to so soon, most people I had ever met besides Mei saw me as a disgrace and didn't want to talk to me.

"Hey, Kimiko." Laki calling my name pulled my attention away from Mei and my thoughts. I looked over at her. She was smiling. "Since we're friends, do you want to try to go on a mission together sometime?"

I was taken aback. I barely knew her for a few hours and she already called us friends? I couldn't help but let a small grin cross my face. "Sure.."

Fairy Tail was a really cool guild. Everyone was a lot more accepting of me than I thought they would be and all of the members were nice. Reedus, one of the members, once offered to paint a picture of me, which I allowed. It was almost life like, but while he was painting, I caught a glimpse at other pictures he had painted of other people that I didn't recognize. I saw the guild mark on most of them, so I took it they were the members that went to Tenroujima almost seven years ago.

About six months after I had joined, I was out in the forest, taking a small walk. I did that sometimes. As much as I liked Fairy Tail and enjoyed being there, I always preferred some solitude. I sat on a branch of a tree, thinking about Mei and Autumn. Would they be proud if they knew what I was doing?

I sighed. I missed them both a lot, but I never mentioned them, even to one of my closest friends, Laki. No one knew about them and I wanted to keep it that way. They didn't need to know about Mei or Autumn unless I had a good reason to tell them.

I couldn't help but admit that Fairy Tail had already grown on me. Laki and I had been on a couple of missions together. She used a type of magic I hadn't heard of. It was wood-making magic, and it was cool. Laki also used expressions I didn't quite understand, like saying that when something was moving slow it was 'turltleish'.

Even though Fairy Tail was a fun place to be, it also had its fair share of problems, like Twilight Ogre. They always came to Fairy Tail once a month to collect money, saying we were in a debt since they helped us one single time. They ticked me off, but there wasn't much I could do, no matter how much I wanted to.

I wondered how long it would take to find Mei. She had most likely grown up a lot, her childish brown eyes showing maturity. I couldn't imagine her grown up. My little sister had been childish and immature for the five years of her life I had known her. It had been seven years since I last saw her. Mei would be twelve at the current time. Did she remember me?

I sighed again and jumped from the tree, landing gracefully on my feet. I began to make my way back to the guild. I didn't want to be gone too long. Maybe there was a mission I could go on with Laki. I approached the guild I was a part of. The sign with the words 'FAIRY TAIL' on it was beginning to collapse, but the building emitted a safe feeling of home to me.

But one thing was off.

I heard yelling and laughing from inside, making me frown. Was Twilight Ogre here? I quickened my pace to the front and opened the door, looking inside. What I saw made my frown disappear. Twilight Ogre wasn't there, just a lot more people than usual.

I looked at some of them and they seemed familiar. After scanning through my brain, I found it. They were the members that were lost at Tenroujima! How long was I even outside? Everyone seemed so happy, a huge change from what I had grown accustomed to in the last few months.

"Kimiko!" I heard Kinana call my name and I looked over at here. "Come here!"

I managed to slink through the many people unnoticed and got to Kinana without being struck by a flying chair or plate. Kinana was smiling and she seemed happy. She was with another woman who had hair that was a silver color and blue eyes. "This is Kimiko, the new member I was telling you about." Kinana introduced me to the other girl, who sent me a friendly smile.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira."

I sent her a small grin. "I'm Kimiko." I then turned to Kinana. "Everyone from Tenroujima that Laki told me about.. Is this them?" I asked her shyly.

Kinana nodded, her smile never leaving her face. "Yes! Introduce yourself, they're all nice!"

With that, I was in the mess of people again. I was unsure of where to go, so I decided to sit down at a table in the corner to the room and talk only if someone approached me.

As I tried to sneak through all of the people, I accidentally tripped on a broken chair leg and barely caught my footing, only to bump against someone. I pulled myself back up, a blush of embarrassment crossing my face. I held my hands up. "I'm sorry, please excuse me!" I apologized hastily to a blonde girl with deep brown eyes. Those eyes reminded me of Mei.

"It's alright!" She smiled at me, before looking at me and the mark on my neck. "You must be a new member, we haven't met. I'm Lucy!"

"Uh, I-I'm Kimiko." I introduced myself, trying not to be distracted by her eyes. They were almost the exact same color as Mei's.

I wanted to escape to the corner of the room, but before I could, another person I didn't know caught sight of me. "Hey, Luce! Who's that?"

A boy with salmon colored hair and dark eyes shot a grin in our direction.

"This is Kimiko! Kimiko, this is my partner, Natsu."

And with that, my night consisted of meeting new people and introductions. Kinana was right, most of them were pretty nice except for a select few that didn't seem very interested, like a guy who's name was Gajeel, I believed.

All of this noise was something I would have to get used to, as I wasn't usually surrounded by so much noise. Everyone in the guild seemed more lively and fun. Laki told me that when they all made an entrance while I was gone, they had done so by taking out the five Twilight Ogre members that were harassing my guild members.

Something that struck as odd was that while everyone was stuck on Tenroujima, they didn't age at all. Blue Pegasus members had told us a few days ago that the sacred island had been spotted again, and I decided to stay back with a couple of other members while they were gone. I was outside when Twilight Ogre attacked and everyone else came back.

At the end of the day, when I went home, I was happy. Everyone else coming back made all of my friends happy and they were all surprisingly nice. I was glad I had joined Fairy Tail instead of another guild.

I entered my house and immediately fell onto my bed, worn out after the day's events. I couldn't help feeling that something important was going to happen in the near future, and I hoped it would have something to do with me finding Mei. I fell asleep with those thoughts in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I would have uploaded this yesterday, but my internet was being a derp because of all of the snowstorms. In this chapter, Kimiko joined the guild and all, so the excitement is going to be going up. And yes, I had her join during the seven year gap. I've never seen anyone do that before, so I thought why not.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

A few days had passed since Lucy and everyone else came back from Tenroujima. I had gotten to know Lucy and her friends a bit better, and it was easy to admit that I was beginning to feel more at home with all of the time I spent at Fairy Tail. I was accepted as a member of their guild, or family as everyone else called it.

Having a place to call home again after so long was nice, besides the part where I pay rent for my little place in the outskirts of town.

I was in the guild one day, where Master, the short one called Makarov, was talking to everyone in the guild.

"... And so what I'm saying is that I've decided to retire. Now, I'd like to introduce the new master to you." Everyone that was present seemed taken aback by the news but me, a new member, wasn't quite as shocked as everyone else. I waited patiently to be introduced to the new master.

"The fifth master of Fairy Tail is...Gildarts Clive!" Master pointed to the side, but instead of Gildarts, Mira was standing with a smile. "What happened to Gildarts?!" Master demanded, eyes wide.

"There's a letter left here from him." Mira handed him a letter, which Master read aloud.

'To Master and all of my Guildmates,

As far as being the master is concerned.. Sorry, it's just not my style. But since you've already appointed me, I'm leaving you two assignments as the fifth master. The first is to reinstate Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail. The second is nominating Makarov Dreyar to be the sixth master of Fairy Tail.'

I couldn't hear the rest through the chatter and laughter. I was caught up in my own thoughts again, thinking about my goal. It weighed heavily on my mind and I found it hard to think of other things.

I barely listened while the members that returned from Tenroujima were explained the ranks of guilds, and how Fairy Tail was the last and Sabertooth the first. Romeo then jumped in, saying, "If we wanna become number one fast, there's only one way to do it!?

The members that had been around for the last seven years began to get nervous. I frowned in confusion, not yet knowing what the younger boy was talking about.

"NO WAY! We've already decided that we would never participate in that!" Macao exclaimed. I was still completely clueless.

Romeo and Macao began arguing about whether or not to participate in whatever they were talking about. I rested my head in my hands and propped my elbow on the tables, averting my attention to Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, and the Exceeds came in. Apparently they wanted medicine or something to get stronger to make up for the years that they had been gone, but they had only gotten some for Wendy.

"But we've got the Tenrou guys here this time! Brother Natsu and Sister Erza are here, so is Kimiko! There's no way Fairy Tail can lose!" Romeo protested. Why was he bringing me into this?

"But the Tenrou Team has had seven years of blank time."

"Going? Not going? What are they talking about?" Natsu asked. I shrugged in response.

"While you were gone, an annual festival was created to decide the number one guild in Fiore! All the guilds of Fiore get together and compete with their magic power. It's called the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo informed us, a big smile on his face.

Natsu and Happy looked excited, and I grinned faintly. The games certainly did sound interesting, but I wasn't sure if fighting with others in front of a crowd was something I could do.

"WOOAH!"

"The Grand Magic Games!"

"That sounds fun!"

"It sounds just like a festival."

"I see... So if we can win there..."

"FAIRY TAIL WILL BE THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE!"

I grinned. This was beginning to sound exciting. I might be able to learn something about the different types of magic used. If we were allowed to participate, we might even be the number one guild in Fiore again. I looked at Master to see what would happen next. He looked thoughtful.

"But... Do you really think you can win with your magic power as it is now?" He wondered aloud.

Romeo seemed to be prepared for that, as he added, "If we win, the guild gets a 30,000,000 jewel prize!"

Master's mood completely changed, and he was suddenly smiling as he announced, "We're going!"

"When is this even happening?!" Natsu demanded.

"In three months!" Romeo replied.

"That's plenty of time! We'll get ourselves in shape by then! Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!" Natsu grinned.

"Sounds great!" Gray smirked.

"Yeah! If we all work together..." Lucy started.

"There's nothing we can't accomplish." Erza finished for her.

And with that, it was decided that Fairy Tail was aiming for the top. We were going to take a three month training camp on the beach, which passed extremely quickly for me. I improved a lot during that time, I trained to the extent of my abilities. Autumn would have been proud of me if she saw. I wasn't even sure if Mei remembered, and I didn't want to go there.

But at the beginning of the three months, the Tenrou group had gone missing. They randomly appeared near the end of the camp while I was training. They all looked blank and taken aback, making me sweatdrop. I didn't sense a change in their magic power at all, which greatly confused me. Why would they leave for awhile and do nothing, then come back?

I didn't let it bother me much.

I returned to the guild a few days early to give myself time to rest before the games. As much as having enough magic power was important, so was getting enough rest. If I was even going to participate, I would rather not be sore and achy when I did. That would lower my chances of winning.

We finally arrived in Crocus, the city that the Grand Magic Games was taking place in. Five representatives were chosen to take part in the games, but I wasn't picked, nor was I sure if I even wanted to be. Master chose Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy, each of them were strong wizards and they worked well together.

Master was going to choose Gildarts, Laxus, and Mirahane instead of Lucy and Wendy, but they weren't there to be chosen from.

We were all standing in the streets, discussing the games, when I heard some snickering.

"Fairy Tail? Isn't that the guild that always came in last?"

"They don't stand a chance."

I ignored the mocking words to the best of my abilities by focusing on what Master was saying.

"You ready? 30,000,000 -cough- I mean, give every last bit of your strength, we're aiming for the number one guild in Fiore! So we can face Mavis, who saved our lives!"

I learned that Mavis was Fairy Tail's founder and the first master. Her ghost lived on Tenroujima with her grave, and when Acnologia attacked she protected the island and our guild members with her magic.

Apparently, the competition and the matches change every year, and you don't know what they are until right before the match starts. There are five days in the games, and you win by scoring points. Master handed Erza a thick book and told her to read the ruled by tomorrow.

"R-read this?" Erza looked at the book, wide-eyed.

"Leave it to me! I brought my wind reading glasses." Levy slipped on her glasses and read through the book quickly. "If I were to summarize things, there are only three really important points. First of all, each guild's master cannot participate. Anyone without the guild's insignia cannot participate either, and must simply observe. Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. There's also a warning at the end. All participants must return to the lodgings by midnight."

I looked at the clock. It was only barely after one in the afternoon, so we had plenty of time. I wanted to explore or go sight-seeing, and it seemed I wasn't the only one, as plenty of our members ran off to check out what they could of the city. I grabbed a map of the town so I wouldn't get lost, but before I left, Wendy approached me.

"Kimiko-San, would you like to go sight-seeing with Carla and I?" She asked timidly.

"Sure. And you can call me Kimiko." I smiled at her.

Wendy nodded and grinned sweetly before we both took off, sight-seeing and exploring town. It was a lot of fun, and Wendy and Carla are both pretty nice.

Little did I know our fun wouldn't last.

* * *

**A/N: And here goes another chapter! Yes, two in a day. I also would have posted this one today. Am I on a roll or what? xP I decided not to have Kimiko participate in the GMG, that'd just be a bit too much to write and I wouldn't be able to get on with the story the way I want to. I'm going to post another chapter today, seeing as I got it done. Both yesterday and today school was canceled because of the huge snowstorm we got. It went up to my friend's waist! The roads are all slick and blah, so I had a lot of time on my hands. Why not write?**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter Four

Wendy and I made our way around the huge city, looking at fountains and cool shops we found. It was getting later in the afternoon, and Wendy asked us, "Do you want to go see the castle?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

With that, us three walked over to the castle, where we were only allowed to check out the garden. It was somewhat like a small maze, with bushes and pretty plants. Wendy was happy-go-lucky, and fun to spend time with. I learned from her that she was a Sky Dragon Slayer, which interested me. She told me she could eat air like Natsu and Gajeel ate fire and iron.

Wendy asked me about my magic, to which I only smiled and told her that she'd see if I sparred with her or I had to fight. I liked surprising people with my magic since it wasn't that well known. In fact, I never even bothered to give it a name.

"It's starting to get late, we should probably head back soon." I pointed out. The sky was already getting dark and I didn't want Wendy to be late.

She agreed. "Okay."

I turned and walked ahead a bit, but suddenly I heard Wendy shriek and then everything was silent. I whirled around to see Wendy and Carla passed out. "Wendy! Carla!"

I sat down by them and tried shaking them lightly, panicking slightly. "Hey! Wake up!" I stopped shaking them for fear of hurting and looked around for the culprit, a dangerous glare crossing my face. "Get out here, you coward! Who would stoop low enough to attack a little girl and a cat?" I listened but wasn't able to head anything.

I tensed at the slightest noise. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew I had to get help, but I didn't want to leave them alone while they were so vulnerable. "Autumn... What would you do?" I muttered to myself.

I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes before midnight. I heard rustling behind me and I whipped around. "Show yourself!" I demanded, body on high alert. I was ready to attack if I had to. The rustling stopped and I felt a small magic power disappear, then everything was silent again. Did it leave.

I glanced back to Wendy and Carla. "I should go get help, but I don't want to leave you alone here.." I mumbled. I then got an idea. I concentrated all of my magic power and transformed to one of my many demon stated. The one I was currently in had wings. It had changed my hair to a blonde color and I was wearing a red dress that was long with slits in the side and horns that curled behind my head.

I lifted up Wendy and Carla and took off into the sky, hoping not too many people would see me and freak out. I scanned the place for our in, Honeybone. Why was the city so huge? I cursed in my head and tried to remember the map.

As if a light bulb went off, I suddenly remembered and flew at top speed towards where the inn was. I spotted the balcony to the room Wendy was supposed to take. I landed on my feet, seeing the group chosen for the games plus Elfman and Lisanna.

"Guys! It's Kimiko! Wendy and Carla were attacked!" I got their attention quickly, a determined frown on my face.

"What?" Lisanna's eyes widened. "Come on, let's bring them to the infirmary!"

I nodded and together we ran out until we got to the infirmary, where Porlyusica took matters into her own hands. Lisanna and I waited outside the door. I transformed back to my normal state, and suddenly the clock struck midnight.

I turned to Lisanna. "What are we going to do? Wendy can't participate like this!"

She looked back at me. "Don't worry, Elfman will probably participate for her if it's necessary. What happened, anyways? Were you attacked?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't see who or what attacked them. All I know is suddenly I heard Wendy shriek and her and Carla were laying on the ground with barely any magic power."

"So someone's targeting us?" Lisanna asked, blue eyes wide.

I leaned against the wall. "I'm not sure. I don't even know what happened. But once I find out who attacked them, that person's going to be in a world of hurt."

I heard speaking suddenly, explaining the event taking place. It was called the Sky Labyrinth. The name said it all. It was a labyrinth floating in the sky to lower the number of guilds participating. The first eight teams to make it to the goal were going on into the actual games. The last thing I heard made me wonder. They said they 'Weren't responsible for any deaths that resulted from the labyrinth.' All five members of the team must also be present for them to pass.

How dangerous exactly was this game? I exchanged a glance with Lisanna. "I'll go let them know Wendy can't participate." Without waiting for her reply, I ran back up the stairs for the room I opened the door to see them all on the balcony, looking at the labyrinth. "Wendy can't participate." I informed them, walking into the room.

"As a man, I will fill in for her!" Elfman declared, looking proud. I grinned as he grabbed all four of the participating members and jumped onto the path that was leading to the labyrinth.

"Good luck!" I yelled after them, running to the edge of the balcony.

I watched as several teams ran into the labyrinth. I wished I could see what was happening in the maze. After a while, the whole labyrinth suddenly glowed red and began to rotate upside down. My eyes widened in shock as several people fell from the labyrinth but landed in the air in protective bubbles. I scanned the place for any of my guild mates but to my luck didn't see any of them. I hoped they were still in the labyrinth.

The labyrinth rotated again two more times and I still didn't spot any of my friends falling from the sky. After awhile, the pumpkin mascot appeared.

"The eight guilds that are participating have all made it to the end!"

"Who all made it?" I heard several shouts go up to the pumpkin, who only answered with,

"You'll find out tomorrow, when the games begin!"

* * *

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but this seemed like the most appropriate place to end the chapter. I didn't want to drag it out too much. Next chapter starts the actual GMG, and I'm also pretty sure what I'm going to do when it comes to romance. Any guesses? :D I don't really want to write the GMG, I don't have much inspiration for that, but now that I got started and the guild's all excited since the second chapter, it doesn't seem right to skip it. But I'm probably not going to focus as much on the actual games as I am the whole romance stuff that's coming up. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review, have an amazing day!**


End file.
